1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film feeding method for accurately feeding film by a frame in a camera having an autowinder mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been various cameras having an autowinder mechanism. In such conventional cameras, film is fed by a frame by controlling a film feed motor through a switch adapted to turn ON/OFF every time film is wound up by a frame. Consequently, there is such a problem that owing to the variations in the output voltage of a battery (power source), film types and the motor load due to the ambient temperature change, the film feed amount may be inconstant, so that there may be fluctuations in the film frame distance.